Shut up and drive
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Beth and John do not get on well, but have to take a little trip together where things do not go as smoothly as they hoped. request from CenaandGlamfan


This is a story request from CenaandGlamfan I hope this is kind of what you had in mind.

SHUT UP AND DRIVE

"Oh Nattie what you said you would pick me up." Beth said down the phone as she gathered up her things. The signing had finished and she and John Cena were the only ones left, barring the people left to clear up the mess.

"Sorry Beth, I forgot that was today, I have had a few beers with the girls." Natalya replied as Beth caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I am probably ok to drive though I will only be just over the limit." She continued but Beth was already shaking her head.

"No way it's not worth the risk, I will sort something out, even if I have to take a cab." Beth said as John moved up to her shoulder, obviously listening in on her conversation. Beth did not like John, he was arrogant and far too friendly in her opinion. He always seemed to want something , and usually it was something to benefit his own career.

"Ok if you're sure, but please ring me when you are nearly back I will make sure there is a bottle of wine waiting for you, I know how tiring those signings can be, especially when you have had to do one with Cena." Natalya said as Beth took a brief glace at the man standing not ten feet from her and then looked away again.

"Yeah well I would appreciate that thanks, I will see you in an hour or so." Beth said saying her final goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Problem?" John enquired having heard most of the conversation and already having figured out what was wrong. He wasn't just about to come out and say that though, he didn't want to look like an eves dropper.

"Umm Nattie forgot she was supposed to pick me up, now it looks like I am going to have to catch a taxi." Beth said, not really wanting to share her current problems with the superstar, but to say nothing would be just plane rude.

"A taxi, but it's nearly an hour's drive back to the hotel, that will cost you a fortune. Look I have my car here why don't you just ride back with me?" John offered putting on his best smile, he knew Beth was not his biggest fan, and he wanted to show her that he wasn't all bad. Plus he could have thought of worse company for the drive home. Beth was smart and beautiful and he regretted not getting to know her better over the years. Most of the problem was their paths rarely crossed, they moved in different circles and had different schedules. It was only recently that they had been interacting more. It was when John realised that Beth didn't really like him, he hoped it was because she didn't really know him. Now was his chance to change all that. The look on Beth's face however did not encourage him, she looked like he had just asked her if she would like to dip herself in a vat of boiling oil.

"You know that is very kind, but I wouldn't want to impose on you." Beth said finally, finding servility in her voice. She looked at his wide smile and the only thought that popped into her mind was what did John want in return for the lift. She couldn't help the small shudder that ran though her at the possibility of what that could be. John's face seemed to drop immediately with genuine disappointment, and Beth felt a twinge of guilt, she really had no good reason to turn him down. He was going to exactly the same place as her, she would hardly be an imposition for him, yet she had come out and told him that exact thing.

"You wouldn't be imposing, I would like the company." John said finally, the quietness of his voice betraying his desire for her company and Beth paused. It was only a car ride, he wasn't going to ask for her to sacrifice her first born to him. Allowing a small nod to indicate her acceptance Beth was surprised by the grin that appeared on John's face the moment he saw it.

"Great I will just get my things and we will be off." He said practically bouncing towards his station a picking up his bag. Beth watched as he collected a few things his fans had given him and Beth couldn't help but smile. There were still a few people who considered these little items of appreciation junk and would leave them behind. It seemed that Cena was not one of them and she had to at least give him credit for that. As he turned back to her and gave her a small wink, the shiver came back. It was kind of a creepy wink and Beth wondered if John had taken the items to sell on E-bay. Pushing the thought out of her mind Beth followed John out to the car park where there were only a few cars reaming. When they had arrived earlier that day the car park was full. Hundreds of fans had lined up to see them, now it was deserted and the surrounding farm land seemed so much bigger. More open somehow and now as the light faded more insidious. For the first time that day, Beth was glad that she had John with her.

John pulled open the door on his Ford Capri, he loved his car and drove it everywhere he could, not just because he liked being free to come and go as he pleased, but because he loved driving. Ok so the car was old and the paint work was not as vibrant as it once was, but he loved it anyway. He looked at Beth as she inspected the car. He could not tell if she approved or not, he wondered why her opinion mattered so much to him? Before he could analyse the thought any longer Beth opened the passenger door and climbed in. John paused slightly before following her into the car, sitting down and making himself comfortable for the drive back. Turning on the engine John switched on the head lamps. It sure had gotten dark since they left the building, John suspected that it would be fully dark within the next twenty minutes and the lack of street lighting and the open highway seemed to make that darkness even more consuming than usual.

Heading out John looked over at Beth, she had not said a word since she agreed to come with him, he briefly wondered if she were scared to be alone with him in a car. It was a ridiculous thought really, Beth wasn't scared of anything, and he was certainly no threat to her. Thinking for a moment, he realised he didn't really know Beth that well, he was making assumptions on her by way of her reputation. Also if he were a woman who had just got into a car with a man she barely knew, and quite obviously didn't like there might be cause for concern.

"You know we haven't really had much chance to talk." John ventured after they hit the highway. He was mildly surprised they had yet to see another car, but it was pretty late and this was quite a lonely stretch of road.

"I guess not." Beth replied not knowing what else to say, it sounded pretty clipped to her ears and glancing at John she knew he was less than impressed with her response.

"Well maybe we could change that now, you know considering there really isn't anyone else to talk to out here." John replied and Beth wondered what he was trying to say. Was she trying to point out that they were very much alone out here, it was something she did not need reminding of.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" Beth said making her voice far friendlier than she had previously. It seemed to work as John shifted in his seat and looked at her with a slight smile.

"How about you tell me how you have been, you know since your new story line, you know I agree with you about the diva's division it does need a good shake up." John said feeling like this would be a good subject to start with as it was an area of common interest for them.

"It's pretty great actually, I am looking forward to what might happen, how hopefully we can push the division forward, maybe get some new talent in." Beth replied finally feeling a little better, it was nice to hear coming from John Cena one of the most influential guys on the roster that he agreed with her.

"Yeah I think that would be great for wrestling in general, you girls deserve much more credit than you get. I guess certain people don't help with that reputation." John said as he thought about all the people hired in the women's division not for their talent but for their looks.

"Are you telling me you won't miss all those models walking the corridors, with their arses hanging out the bottom of their shorts?" Beth said it was meant as a joke but there was enough truth behind her words to cause John to frown.

"You really think I am like that? That I go after any woman that comes along?" He said irritation in his voice, ok so it had happened once and he had been pretty junk, but she had been throwing herself at him? He was a man after all and she was a beautiful woman he had been flattered. At first until she started practically stalking him, using him to get ahead in the WWE. That experience had burnt John enough for him to avoid any sources of combustible material for a long time.

"I guess I wasn't sure, you hear things you know, and I say there is no smoke without fire." Beth replied, a slight smug look on her face which mad John slightly annoyed. It didn't take him long to realised that he had managed to throw himself into a situation with one of the most combustible people currently on the roster. Beth Phoenix was no push over she said what she thought and didn't let anyone tell her what to do. But hey John thought he liked a challenge, plus he was done with being careful and alone, it was time to get burnt again, and who better than the fabulous firebird to do it.

"I am afraid that the rumours of my indiscretions have been wildly exaggerated. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am an all-round nice guy." John said glancing away from the road briefly to gauge her reaction. The blonde was looking out of the window though and her face was a blank sheet, she wasn't looking at him and if he didn't know any better he would say she was trying to avoid him.

"Maybe, I think I will reserve judgement on that one for now if you don't mind." Beth said finally and John was shocked, did she really have such a low opinion of him. He could feel the anger build within him. What right did she have to judge him, she hardly knew him. And yet here she was sat in his car, basking in self-righteous indignation at his expense when all he had ever done was be nice to her. Maybe the firebird had a heart of ice after all, much like the rumours he himself had heard.

"You can think what you like I guess, but if we all thought like that I would think you were a heartless bitch, that enjoys inflicting pain on others." John said bitterness dripping from his voice as Beth swung round in her seat, now looking at him with piercing blue eyes and her body tense.

"Don't worry I always considered you a person who would be easily influenced." She snapped falling back into her seat and folding her arms across her chest. John felt slightly guilty for saying what he had, but she had deserved it. She had practically called him a pig, and he wasn't, but maybe he could act like one when the situation called for it. This was one of those situations.

"Easily influenced. Ok I suppose that's why I am so successful, why I have the world at my fingertips and yet I still have the decency to offer you a lift." He replied refusing to look at her and kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Oh here it comes, now I am supposed to owe you something oh great one, I forgot to mention arrogant when I was describing your personality." Beth spoke without thinking now, the situation had deteriorated to just calling one another names and she was a willing participant. She didn't even know how it had started, and right now she didn't care, he was proving her right and she wasn't just going to sit here and let him bluster about how great he was.

"Owe me something, is that what you thought when I offered you a lift, that you would be in my debt? what did you think I would want from you?" John said not quite believing what she had said, it was a horrible thought, and it made him sad to think she would even consider that.

"I don't know, and whatever it was you had in mind, I hope you realise you're not going to get it. And if that is a problem then you can let me out right here." Beth said not really considering the situation she was in. if John decided to take her up on her offer she would be alone in the middle of nowhere with no way of getting back.

"Don't be so ridiculous I wouldn't leave you on the side of the road, alone at night what do you take me for?" John said hardly believing his ears. She was either crazy or so angry with him that she couldn't think straight. John chose to believe the second option as Beth was no crazy woman, or at least he hoped so, seen as he was trapped with her alone in a car.

"I don't know what to take you for any more John, you have hardly been the perfect gentleman." Beth said her voice held less anger in it now and John had to acknowledge the fact that he had not exactly been on his best behaviour. Before he could reply however the car made a spluttering noise. Looking out of the windscreen he saw smoke billowing out from under the hood.

"John!" Beth called to him her voice was slightly higher pitched than usual and John could hear that she was scared. He had to admit he was too. Pulling the car to a controlled stoop at the side of the road just as it gave up completely he threw open his door.

"Get up Beth, I need to see what is going on." He said as the blonde got out of the car with no protest. She stood holding herself on the side of the road, the darkness almost totally enveloped her as she stood there watching as the smoke eased a little and John moved around to the hood.

Popping open the metal hood John waved away the smoke and called Beth over.

"Could you look in the trunk, there should be a torch in there, I can't see a dam thing." He said as the smoke began to clear, but the limited light from the stars provided little light to see by. Beth went around to the trunk and as she searched for the torch she had to try and stop her hands from shaking. She had not liked being in the car when she though it was going to catch fire, she though John had handled it very well and she was starting to regret speaking to him in the way she had. Finding the torch Beth clasped it tightly and switched it on. Illuminating the road and John's worried face at the same time as he had come back to see how she was. Beth had not realised how long she had been, John had started to get worried, but by the time he had made a move to check on her she had found the torch. The light was now enough so he could see the worried look in her face. He really wanted to hold her at that moment and tell her everything would be ok. He didn't though he simply asked her to follow him.

"Shine it in here and I will take a look at what we have got here." John said as Beth followed him to the engine and held the light for him. She had seen a look in his eyes, it was brief and she wasn't even sure it was there at all, but it was a look of sorrow and something else, something like he wanted to touch her, to reassure her. Beth silently wished he had done it, right now she could use some comforting, it was creepy out here the wind seemed to be making the trees that lined the road whisper to her, whisper bad things, things that she couldn't quite make out, but she knew were not good. Shaking her head as John stood upright holding what looked like a greasy piece of metal.

"Head gasket is gone, we aren't going anywhere soon." He said looking at her apologetically as he moved back around to the boot. Beth had no choice but to follow him as he dug around in his trunk and pulled out a tool kit.

"We have to wait for the engine to cool down, then I will try and patch this so we can get going again, we should make it back at least." John said hoping that were true although right now he had no way of knowing. The damage was pretty superficial, but the engine would constantly be overheating with the gasket blown as it was.

"Can't we call for roadside assistance?" Beth said thinking it would be the best option, rather than sitting on the road side in the dark.

"I guess we could try but I have a feeling we won't have any service out here. I tried to call the venue on the way in you see, to tell them I was running late and I couldn't get through." John said and Beth nodded.

"I see, there were a few irate people at the centre wanting to know what had happened to you. I guess it only made me think you were more arrogant than I already did. I'm sorry." Beth said as John dropped into the driver's seat and pulled out his phone. He stopped and looked at her. The apology was sincere and he smiled at her.

"I never thought you were a cold hearted bitch you know." He replied thinking it was the best way of saying he was sorry to as she smiled back at him. It was the smile that had broken many a man's heart before him and he felt honoured to be receiving it now.

"Nope nothing, what about you?" John said finally pulling his eyes away from her long enough to look at his phone. Beth reached into her handbag and pulled out her phone. It read the same thing as John's. No service. Huffing Beth stuffed the useless object back into her bag and shook her head.

"Ok so we wait until the engine has cooled then we will try and get the old girl going again." John said patting the car with affection. Beth smiled at his obvious love for his car and she arched an eyebrow.

"I did wonder why you drove this rickety old barge with all your money. I guess we cling on to the things we love, no matter what shape they are in, or how they let you down." She said and John wondered if she were just talking about the car any more.

"I guess so, but please don't talk about her like that, you know she can here you." John said a smile on his face which made Beth give a snort of laughter. It was good to hear her laugh, it was nice to think it was him who caused her to be happy. Moving around the car to sit on the closed lid of the trunk John patted the empty space beside him and Beth took the invitation and sat down next to him.

"You know if you forget that we are stranded here, and that we could get attacked any moment by some chancing passed thieves this place is really beautiful." John said looking at the landscape in the starlight but really looking at the blonde next to him.

"I suppose so, I guess you forget how beautiful nature is when you are constantly passing it by on the way to your next location." Beth said unaware of John's staring as she looked out into the darkness. The rolling fields and the smattering of big fully blooming trees shaped the night time landscape and she let out a long sigh.

"John, maybe we could start again." She said almost out of the blue as the silence between them had stretched on, and although not uncomfortable, it begged to be filled by their voices and Beth finally obliged.

"Of course. Hello there I am John Cena, pleased to meet you." He said with a wide smile and offering Beth his hand. She took it gently and smiled right on back at him, not dropping the contact as their eyes met. Their hands were the only thing touching but the situation seemed to grip them in a state of pause, neither one able to look away from the other, not wanting to drop the feel of the others skin upon their own.

"Hello John." Beth whispered eventually as John allowed his hand to relax and her fingers slipped form his grasp. John missed her touch almost immediately but said nothing, this relationship whatever it was, was far too new to be grabbing hold of her and declaring his intentions. Which right now were far less than honourable. The limited light was casting her skin in a soft glow, her blue eyes standing out against the darkened background and a halo of blonde hair swept her cheeks. She ran a had though that hair now trying to push it away from her face but it fell right back once she replaced her hand in her lap.

"Beth, everything is going to be ok you know, we will get out of this. I will get you home." John said sensing her worry about being here all night, possibly even longer.

"I know you will, if I had been driving I probably would have panicked, you were so calm, you probably saved my life." Beth replied looking at him once more and the feeling of being drawn to one another came again. This time Beth broke the look quickly and got off the trunk. John wondered what he had done to cause her to leave. He smiled when the blonde started walking around and stretching her obviously stiff limbs.

"Sorry but I have been sitting for far too long, my old legs can't take it anymore." She said with a slight grin as John hopped down off the trunk as well and tried not to stare at her flexing her legs and running a hand along her calf muscle.

"Old I think not, plus if anyone is stiff around here it's me, it was just my legs were shaking from almost getting blown up." He said admitting that he had been scared inside the car too. Beth stopped and looked at him. It wasn't often a man would admit to being afraid and it told Beth a lot about John's character that she would not have believed at the start of the day.

"Without fear there can be no bravery you know." Beth said now walking over to where John had been standing and she placed an hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently. Her soft smile made him grow week in the knees again, but this time the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Maybe we should see how the engine is doing now." John coughed out as he had to stop himself from kissing her once more and he moved back towards the front of the car. This time Beth had seen that look. One she recognised well, it was desire, unguarded and raw for a moment, but it was long enough for Beth to see it. Long enough for her to consider it as well. John Cena maybe some of the things people said, he may even be most of them, but under it all he was a nice man, kind and gentle, with a pair of eyes she could drown in. his smile when directed at her had now lost is insincerity and it had lit up his entire face. She now held the light for him as he felt the heat in the engine and stood up, aiming that smile at her once more. Beth didn't realise she was staring at him until John spoke her name.

"Beth, are you ok?" he said concerned for her she seemed to have gone off into a dream world.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking." She replied it wasn't a lie, but she was hardly going to disclose the fact that she was thinking of him.

"Ok well the engine has cooled I am going to try and seal this gasket and then we can give her a try." He said moving off to retrieve his tool box and collect the things he needed.

By the time they were finished both of them were covered in grease and the moon was out in full, now escaped form the cloud cover that had lingered over them all day.

"Ha you want to see what you look like." Beth laughed at John's greasy face as John pouted and folded his arms.

"Oh yeah inspected a mirror lately." He retorted as Beth reached up and whipped a smear of grease form her cheek.

"Ok point taken, we both look like idiots." She said as John's hand came in her direction and removed the rest of the smear. She couldn't help but lean into the touch, her eyes half closed at the sensation of his warm hand on her face. Without realising it they had moved closer together. The moonlight now providing enough light to read on another's reactions. Both waiting for the other one to pull away it didn't happen. As their lips met slowly and gently both of them let out a small sigh, allowing the other to press harder against them. The kiss deepening in an instant as tongues met cautiously while hands wrapped around waist and neck respectively. Grease and mess forgotten as they pressed close to one another and felt the others heart beat against their own. Finally breaking the kiss for air they both looked at one another again. The emotions there raged from happy to confused to excited.

"Wow that was, not what I was expecting when we set off." John said as Beth moved away from him now and gave him a small smile.

"Me either." She replied as John moved forward once more and caught hold of her hand.

"Doesn't mean I didn't like it, or wouldn't mind a repeat." He smirked at her as she turned to him fully and placed her hand on his chest.

"Let's get home first and then we can see what happens next." She said the sultry tone of her voice caused John to jump into action. Pulling her back to the car, slamming down the hood and virtually pushing her into the car.

"Whoa where's the fire." Beth said giggling slightly as John jumped into the car and paused over the key.

"Not sure you want to know, now come on Matilda don't let me down now." John replied glancing at Beth who was laughing hard now, obviously catching on to his innuendo.

"Matilda?" Beth questioned as John turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Yeah that's her name, and I knew she wouldn't let me down at a moment like this." He said as he smiled at Beth who arched an eyebrow.

"A moment like what?" she asked not talking her eyes off him as John's smile broadened.

"The moment when I knew you would fall for my charms." He quipped as Beth now raised both eye brows and sat back in her seat.

"Just shut up and drive."

There you go what did you think, I really enjoyed writing this, although I had my reservations as sloppy I hate you but I love you are not my best subject. Pretty pleased with this one though. I hope you liked it CenaandGlamfan this one was for you thank you for the challenge. XxX


End file.
